My Father
by Kyte27
Summary: It has been a year since Team 5D's separated. Today, Yusei decides to make a visit to his father who he wished he knew. One-shot. Yusei's POV.


Driving through the sector once known as Satellite was refreshing. It is different, however, after the Daedalus Bridge was connected and everyone pitched in to restore it. It took several months, but I knew the people of this city was good. Jack, Crow, and I finally had our dream- no, all of Satellite's dream to connect with Neo Domino City once more. No more smog or torn down buildings are to be seen except a few here and there, but they're being remodeled. Even some people from the city came to move here. Everything is at peace, and I made a promise to myself to keep that peace.

I slowly come to a halt at red light, steadying my foot onto the ground to keep my D-Wheel in place. I look at the screen on my vehicle. 12:34PM. A bit late, but I had to make sure I looked over a few things back at Kaiba Corp to make sure the new Momentum was working at a steady pace. A lot of work, but I am happy to be productive, and to make sure this city is kept safe, along with the future of the world.

Green light. I rev up my engine again, and ride off.

It didn't take too long, I got to the memorial pretty quick. I find a sparking spot and got off my D-Wheel, removing my helmet and placing it in the seat's storage. I turn around from it and look at the area.

Shortly after the bridge was connected, the once-was crater where the Old Momentum once stood was filled up. In honor of the many lives lost, the city placed a memorial right in the middle. Slabs on the ground were everywhere in rows, with names carved in of those who were taken away the Zero Reverse. Of course, its still secret as they only said it was a memorial of the freak natural accident that split Satellite apart from the city.

I felt my hands grow numb. I looked at them and rubbed them together, feeling the textures of my gloves. I ball my hands into fists, trying to regain the feeling again. Am I nervous? It seems that way as i conclude it to myself. I begin walking through the silent area, searching for 'Fudo'. As I looked for the name, I could not believe just how quiet it is here. All I am able to hear is the wind howling ever so slightly but that's about it. The highway is not too far from here, but I don't hear the traffic. This place...It has its own aura.

Then, something catches my eye. One slab was adorned with so many bouquets of flowers of different kinds. My curiosity picked at me as I gave in, and made way to the slab.

"This person must have been very cherished," I tell myself as I get closer to the stone slab. I then stopped. My heart was launched into my throat and became a lump I could not swallow. The slab...it had my father's name. After a moment or so, I stopped infront of it and looked at the flowers. They were so beautiful and colorful, each one being different colors and kinds of flowers. I kneel down to look at one of them, hoping to see if I can learn who they were from. Was my dad such a loved, well-respected man?

I pick up one of the bouquets, turning it over to possibly see some kind of name or something.

_Jack Atlas_

"W-what?" I whisper softly. I started to check each and every single one.

_Crow Hogan._

_Izayoi Aki_

_Rua and Ruka._

_Sherry LeBlanc_

_Tetsu Ushio_

_Mikage_

_Yeager_

"I can't believe it," I tell myself as I smiled. All of my friends left their respects for my father. They seem rather fresh. Team 5D's went their separate ways a year ago back in April, three months ago. They must have gotten in contact with Yeager and got my father all these flowers for him. My friends...They are amazing people, aren't they?

Just as I was standing up, something else catches my eye. Something that seems..withered away. Behind the slab, there was another bouquet. It seems it has been there for quite some time as the flowers were dead and the paper and plastic wrapping were worn away. I see a name written. I pull off my glove with my teeth and etch away the dirt and dust hiding the writing.

_Bruno_

I was speechless. I stared blankly at the name, immediately thinking back of how long it has been before he...passed on. He did know about my father. He left this for him back then once without me knowing.

"Dad," I look up at the stone slab, my eyes stinging as I try to control my sobbing voice as much as I can. I place my bare hand over the warm rock, sobs starting slip out from my mouth.

"I love you. Happy Father's Day." I hang my head down, smiling as I feel streams of wet tears drip down my cheeks.

* * *

_Happy Father's day, everyone._


End file.
